The mechanism of control of erythroid differentiation has been investigated using the murine erythroleukemia cell system. The requirements for macromolecular synthesis for the differentiation decision have been examined. Specific mRNA and protein synthesis have been demonstrated while no requirement for DNA synthesis is exhibited. The interaction of the steroids dexamethasone with the cellular reprogramming mechanisms is also under study.